


Royals

by stirigiphile, xxFeuerFrei



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bratty Hux, Drug Use, F/M, Hate to Love, Kylux - Freeform, Leia is too tired to deal with this, M/M, Oblivious Ren, Rey is too pure for this world, Rey-Centric, Reylo - Freeform, Reylux - Freeform, Slow Burn, Someone get Rey a drink, The Palace of Alderaan, but also a badass, from casual kylux to relationship reylo, mentions of certain sexual acts that Rey has to shield the other patrons from, mindful of hux's feelings, this is generally a light fic tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stirigiphile/pseuds/stirigiphile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxFeuerFrei/pseuds/xxFeuerFrei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey Caldera can't stand Prince Kylo Ren. Seriously, her perfect dream would be someone paying her more to kill the prince than she's currently paid to keep him alive. The feeling is mutual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promotion

The youngest guard in the royal palace of Alderaan found herself in the office of the Captain of the Guard. Captain Kashyyyk was a large, imposing man at seven feet and five inches tall. His broad shoulders and strong arms gave him a frightening appearance. He was the deadliest man in the royal guard with a rifle and was highly detail oriented. Yet he was beloved among his men and the royal family, who rather affectionately called him Chewie. Rey Caldera felt at ease sitting in a chair on the opposite side of Captain Kashyyyk’s desk. She had been personally recruited by the Captain himself a year ago, garnering his attention through her years of service in the private security sector working for an unsavoury boss and equally horrible clients. According to the Captain, Rey’s colourful past recommended her as a capable and highly refined bodyguard whose prospects were hopeful. She was nothing but grateful to the man who had given her the opportunity of a lifetime and restored her dignity.

 

Rey thought she knew what Captain Kashyyyk might wish to discuss in his office on that particular morning. She heard the details about the assassination attempt on the royal prince, Kylo Ren, that occurred the previous night. All of the guards assigned to the prince’s security detail had failed to prevent the would-be assassin posing as a tabloid journalist from drawing his weapon and successfully firing a round inside of the prince’s car. Each and every member of the prince’s security detail had been immediately dismissed as a result of their failure to protect the crown prince. The media coverage of the event was all the citizens of Alderaan and staffers at the royal palace spoke of.

 

Captian Kashyyyk’s eyes had dark circles and he looked decidedly unhappy. He slid a heavy file across the desk towards Rey, smirking in spite of the circumstances. “You’ve been promoted, kid.” Rey couldn’t believe it. Wondering what her position would be, she opened the file and quickly scanned the pages, realisation dawning on her and numbing the feeling of elation she initially felt as a result of Captain Kashyyyk’s words. The file in her hands was a collection of sensitive information regarding the crown prince and outlined the policies and procedures for his security detail. “Congratulations! You’re now the Crown Prince’s personal bodyguard.”

 

This was the kind of promotion Rey had dreamed of but never expected to receive so quickly after joining the queen’s guard at the palace. Her expression indicated her feelings clearly. “I’m afraid I’m not qualified for the position. How can I be? I’ve only just obtained my position. There are so many who’ve come before me and are more qualified-” The Captain rose up a hand to silence her.

 

“The reason those guards failed was that they were all men who had been promoted over time by my predecessor. They were, to put it kindly, not the best men for the job. You have the experience of protecting clients from trained killers. You could easily have spotted the trouble before it began and prevented the embarrassment that has befallen the royal family.” His words filled Rey with pride which she quickly told herself was undeserved. She couldn’t find it in herself to disappoint the Captain by declining his offer of a promotion. He saw something in her that no one else ever had. When he extended his hand towards Rey, she took it and smiled even when he crushed her hand painfully with the firmness of his grip.

 

Within the next hour, Rey read the file in its entirety, including the policies and procedures and post orders. She was tasked with overseeing the guards Captain Kashyyyk hand-picked to serve on the new security detail that would be assigned to the crown prince. It was dizzying and yet familiar for everything within Rey’s life to change at the drop of a hat. She stood in front of the doors to the crown prince’s chambers, glancing over the day’s itinerary, and relieved the guard who had temporarily been assigned to him. Within the file she read had been details about the prince that were sensitive in nature. Ones that made Rey question if this was a promotion or if it was a demotion.She had a gut feeling that it was an endeavor that was guaranteed to fail and land her career in the toilet.

 

Among the itemised list of sensitive information about the crown prince she was to keep from exposing included his “close friendship” with the Duke of Arkanis, Brendol Hux. “A fondness for drink and company.” “A nervous condition produced by stress and fatigue.” “Occasional violence in temper.” All of these were flowery ways of confirming the gossip she’d heard about the crown prince since arriving at the palace. Rey reminded herself of former clients who would gladly have used her as a human meat shield against hitmen from Colombian drug lords and briefly wished to return to their employment.  

 

A tall figure dressed in a military uniform pulled open the door to the crown prince’s chambers. Rey was shocked to see the Duke Brendol Hux of Arkanis give her a silent and cursory glance before walking down the hallway, running a hand through his freshly showered hair that was still wet. That he was trudging out of the crown prince’s chambers this late in the morning could only mean that he had crawled out of the prince’s bed. Decorum forced Rey to bow her head curtly in greeting as she would to any diplomat visiting the palace on official business. In hindsight, she realised that she shouldn’t have been surprised to see the duke due to his “close personal friendship” with the prince. It was all in the file that now laid on her desk in Rey’s room on the opposite side of the palace.

 

It appeared that his royal highness was sleeping off a hard night. Though Rey was loathe to respect the prince for all of the stunts he pulled, she had a small amount of pity for him. An attempt on his life had been made and he was in all likelihood traumatised as much as any ordinary person would be.

 

Snapping Rey from her inner self-reflecting thoughts, a small bell caught her attention. The chime signaled the Crown Prince was awake and calling for the staff to enter his bedroom. Without anyone else around, Rey meekly opened the door. He couldn’t be as bad as she imagined. The prince sat on the edge of his bed, hand impatiently pressing the bell again before he saw her and stopped, jerking his head up in her direction.

 

“Your highness,” Rey bowed and greeted him, slightly put off by the fact that he was dressed in only a bathrobe and barefoot. She had to admit to herself that the prince was fairly attractive looking, in an intangible way, in spite of his big ears and slightly exaggerated features. If anything, he gave a certain impression, of being adept at using his hands, which currently rested on his thighs. His legs were long and spread apart, hanging off the side of the bed and drawn in towards the mattress. Rey hated herself for being such a cliché. All the women of Alderaan were crazy about the Prince except those who liked to mock him ruthlessly. Rey fit squarely into the second camp and reminded herself of this as she gestured towards the bell. “Was there something you wanted?”

 

His eyes lazily roamed over her form. The bodyguard felt the tips of her ears warm, embarrassed with how forward and blatantly he behaved. She pointedly did not let her eyes linger on his exposed skin. For the prince, his appearance was decent. He opened his mouth, the low rumble she was so familiar with from the numerous interviews she had listened to.

 

“Yes, I’d like poached eggs.” He placed his breakfast order with Rey and turned to retrieve his mobile from where it was wedged between two pillows. She could hear the cyber-security task force now: it’s too easy to track a smartphone, hackers could pull your photographs from the cloud, it’s a luxury not intended for royalty.

 

“Poached eggs,” She repeated. Then she realised the prince had mistaken her for a maid or a servant from the kitchen. Her uniform was vastly different from a royal staffers and she chose to wear trousers instead of the skirt female staff members ordinarily wore but it was always shocking to people when they discovered she was a member of the royal guard. Most remembered her face after a year of seeing her around the palace but Rey conceded that the prince hadn’t seen much of her or ever interacted with until this moment. “I’m afraid that there’s been a misunderstanding, your highness. I’m your new bodyguard, appointed by Captain Kssyhk. I’ve come to introduce myself to you since I’ll be in your service for the foreseeable future. But I can certainly make some calls and have your breakfast brought up from the kitchens and a change of clothing delivered, if you wish.” She would not be as kind the next day, when the usual staff would be expected to perform their duties without failure.

 

Kylo Ren paused his typing for a moment, looking up at Rey, “That’s… Almost cute, really.”

 

The prince looked at her as if for the first time. For a moment, she wasn’t sure whether to be flattered or insulted. If it was unclear whether he meant that he thought Rey was cute or the situation was preposterous, his next comment settled any confusion on the subject. “Chewie must really be running out of options.” Previous to this purge, two members of the security team had to be removed due to their very vocal homophobia. They were gently persuaded to keep silent about Ren’s nightly activities, with the Duke and others.

 

Rey’s head barely reached his shoulders, but it didn’t impede on her ability one bit. Rey narrowed her eyes, wondering how she could ever have thought the crown prince was attractive when he was nothing but a ridiculous monkey. Did he suppose that because she was female and young that it somehow made Rey inferior or unqualified? She would not dignify his assumption with a reply, no matter how much she wished to show him how wrong he was.

 

Something about his expression bothered Rey. He didn’t look the slightest bit concerned about the attempt on his life. She knew that not everyone wore their expressions on their face and he could be hiding his unease or he could be shell shocked but a part of her suspected that he simply didn’t take the threat seriously. Her expression changed instantly. “I assure you that I take my position very seriously, your highness. I sense that in the past, you have called the shots with your bodyguards and as a result, you have been in various situations in which they simply had to adjust to your whims. But no such mismanagement will occur under my watch. We will stick to your schedule and your public engagements that have been cleared by the Captain, and then we will see what other activities can appropriately be fit into your schedule.” Rey attempted to be very clear on that front. “I hope you will understand that, at all times, your personal safety is my concern.”

 

For a moment, Ren listened, unresponsive. Rey thought she made some progress with him. His safety was of the utmost importance as Leia Organa did not have other children. Ren was the sole heir to the throne and his partying could not come between his duty to his country. Assassins might be encouraged by the amateur’s close attempt, and the crown must proceed with caution.

 

“Yes, you can make a call down to the kitchen.” Standing from the bed, he crossed the room to the closet and Rey knew all hope was lost. "Unfortunately, I don't usually make a habit of allowing my staff to decide my schedule."

 

“Then, by all means, attempt to follow your own schedule and see what happens.” Rey was not above threatening a member of the royal family. It truly was for his own good. When he turned away from her and put on a pair of jeans, she had to admit to herself that his spoiled rotten arse happened to look rather fit in them. For a brief moment, at least, he looked like an ordinary civilian. The paintings around the palace always featured him in ornamental robes, reminiscent of his grandmother Padmé Amidala of Naboo. As much as he fought it, Ren was the prince and the burden of their kingdom’s legacy rested on his shoulders. All the drugs and drink in the world could not erase that.

 

He looked over his shoulder, mouth quirked, noticing her attention, “You’ve come to introduce yourself, and yet, you’ve neglected to tell me your name.”

 

She felt his eyes roam over her quite obviously again and felt the corner of her mouth twitch in irritation. The prince was the lowest but Rey was accustomed to clients who felt as entitled as the prince, if not more so as a result of their wealth and power that was often dangerous. Many of those men found out just how intolerant Rey was of any attempt to take advantage of her, embittering them towards her whenever she rejected them but allowing her to carry out the remainder of her work for them with some amount of professionalism.

 

“I am Lieutenant Rey Caldera, your grace.” She went over to the bed and snatched up the cell phone that he was most certainly not allowed to possess. “I’m afraid this will have to stay with me, for now,” Rey said. “You’ll be getting it back, _if you’re good_.” She placed an emphasis on the last words. Using her own mobile, she dialed the line to the kitchens and to the prince’s staff, which she had memorized from the prince’s file. Once she had taken care of arranging his breakfast, Rey waved the itinerary at him. “You are meeting with your MMA instructor today.”

 

“Rey Caldera.” He let his robe drop to the floor, “Do you mind if I call you Rey?” Pulling a gunmetal dress shirt onto his form, he slowly closed the buttons, covering the expanse of pale, freckled skin. “I see that you plan to take this job very seriously. But if we’re going to get along, you need to stop acting like you have a stick wedged firmly up your arse.” He pulled a necklace over his head, a family heirloom, and snapped his white gold watch into place. Tilting his head, he offered her a cheeky grin, “Unless you just want to stand in the corner and continue to hate me. Which is also fine.”

 

Rey deeply resented the prince's assessment that she had a stick wedged firmly up her arse. Not everyone could live so freely. Being paranoid and being gruff was part of her job. But there was no point in antagonizing one another or make the job harder than it needed to be. Before she had time to retort, he was interrupting her train of thought.

 

“I think I’ll take breakfast downstairs.” He offered Rey a bright smile. She already decided how she was going to feel about him. She read the tabloids, gossiped with the other staff. The nation referred to him as a spoiled brat, and they were right. He abused his position of power and only reaped the benefits. He partied, he drank, he smoked, he indulged. It didn’t matter how Rey thought of him. He wouldn’t waste time trying to impress a single bodyguard, a girl in over her head, someone beneath him. His mother signed her paychecks and she was replaceable. “Are you coming?”

 

He exited his room and made quick work of the stairs in long strides. She didn't respond, smiling tightly and following the prince downstairs, forced to trot alongside him since his endless legs tread more ground than her own.

 

It seemed that his sudden presence caused a commotion. Not that it was uncommon for him to take advantage of his staff. As he said, he took his itinerary as more of a suggestion. In spite of the difficulties that posed to everyone (and most of all his security detail). The royal dinning room had been striped since breakfast. No one was expected to dine there until Leia returned in the late evening. When Ren entered the room, a disgruntled Rey at his heels, the maids dropped everything and quickly organised the table. The tablecloth was added, the cutlery was placed, tea brewed, flowers arranged. The butler quickly reopened the curtains, letting late afternoon light stream into the room.

 

Ren sat at the head of the table. He offered Rey the seat adjacent, the butler quickly pulling the chair out for her, “Have you eaten?” A plate was placed in front of Ren, eggs benedict, topped with avocado and a side of mushrooms, and he was pleased. The Earl Grey continued to steep.

 

She was surprised when he motioned for her to sit next to him at the table and a steward pushed the chair out for her to join the prince. This was definitely against protocol. And why was the prince making such an effort to be kind to her when he hardly cared about inconveniencing and menacing the rest of his staff?

 

Trust. Rey needed the prince to trust her. She sat down at the table. "No. Thank you, your grace." A plate of poached eggs and toast was set in front of her by a steward and she thanked him before turning back to the prince. "If you don't intend to go to your MMA instructor, there's more on the itinerary to chose from." Sliding the paper towards him, she set it down on the empty space next to his silverware. "You should let me know if there are any changes that need to be made. I have to prepare the car and arrange for the driver. And I have to brief the security detail to conduct sweeps of the location and background checks on any staff present. Although you know all of that."

 

His long fingers splayed over the spread pages. They listed a plethora of boring activities. Another class with the head of security, a meeting with the a visiting princess (the queen mother was still trying not so gently to persuade him), and a public appearance so he could charm the citizens into sympathy.

 

Rey ate quickly and without the manners that could be expected of a guest at the royal dinner table. She was unaware of her lack of civility as she popped large bites of toast and forkfuls of poached eggs into her mouth or gulped large quantities of coffee down her throat.

 

“It’s your first day,” he sat back in his chair, watching as the maid poured his cup of tea, “So I’m going to help you acclimate.” The prince popped a slice of avocado into his mouth, “If you go into my phone, you’ll find the address of the club we’re going to tonight.” He poured a generous amount of milk into his tea. Ren was decidedly not watching Rey shovel food into her mouth as if she didn’t know when her next meal would be. Did she really use toast to swab egg from the corner of her mouth? Christ. “And if security wants to change my jogging route, I would like that done by tomorrow. Is that possible?”

 

Ren drummed his fingers on the table, thinking over his options, “If all of that can be handled, I will attend MMA today.”

 

Pulling out the prince's phone, she checked the schedule and found the name of the club. When she clicked on the entry on his calendar, it pulled up an address and information about the venue. Rey was very familiar with clubs and bars and all manner of venues but she had to admit that she had never gone to a gay bar with one of her clients before. Putting the phone back into the pocket of her jacket, she covered her full mouth with a hand.

 

"Everything will be handled." His requests weren't small. It was clear he would run his security detail ragged. Yet his requests weren't impossible, either. She made a call as soon as she was done stuffing her face with breakfast with the resolution to prove herself to the prince. If he accepted her as his bodyguard, then she might begin to feel that Captain Kashyyyk had been right to appoint her to her new position, as opposed to older or specially trained men with more experience and more impressive backgrounds than Rey. And, if she was being completely honest, she wished to wipe the smug grin off the prince’s face when he learned to respect her.

 

  
_All in good time,_ Rey thought.


	2. Tribulations

Finished with his shower and dressed for the evening, the prince laid down on his bed, exhausted after the grueling training with his instructor. He was stretched across the neatly folded covers, his fingers itching for his mobile. And Rey was still awkwardly lingering in the corner. “Are you going to do that all day? Everyday?” His previous bodyguards gave him privacy. In retaliation, he thought of a few activities that would send her scurrying away.

The bodyguard’s eyes traveled the distance between them. She was very crowding his space while he was trying to rest, and she knew it. Ren expected an incredible amount of privacy considering the increased security measures that had been enacted as a result of his previously lax guards. He thought he made his views on their relationship and expectations very clear, and considered if Rey had a key to his door and could slip inside if he attempted to lock her out.

“An attempt was made on your life only hours ago. So, yes, I will be staying close enough to you to protect your life. It’s not my intention to make you uncomfortable.” Was she aware that it was awkward and downright discomforting the way she hovered so close to him all of the time? Did she feel it was so important in order to carry out her duties within the walls of the palace? “I promise you’ll get used to me. You won’t even notice that I’m here after a few days.”

“I find that very hard to believe.” He smothered his face into the pillow, “You can’t even sit down? You need to linger in the corner like that?” If Rey was going to constantly hover over him, he would need a drink. The petite girl was too serious. Did she really think someone would attempt to assassinate him within the walls of the royal palace? They would need to get passed security and the royal guards. She wasn’t the only guard who was good at their job. Ren desperately missed the relaxed team that had been assigned to him before. When was he supposed to masturbate? 

And then his ringtone interrupted the unpleasant silence in the room. Rey jolted when the mobile in her jacket pocket rang and he looked towards her, wondering if she would answer. She did, with her chin tilted downward and covering the receiver out of habit.

He could hear Hux’s irritated voice from the other end. “Do you wish to speak with the Duke, your grace?” Rey asked. It probably wounded her to refer to them by their titles. She likely felt that neither of them deserved them. “Yes,” he let out a bark of laughter, “I do wish to speak to the Duke.” It could have been worse. It was just a phone call, and Rey hadn’t been exposed to sensitive material. If she kept his phone, though, she would be. 

Sitting up, he wedged the mobile between his shoulder and his ear, “Hello, darling.” The mock affection was clear in his voice; pet-names always bothered Brendol. “Oh, the new bodyguard. Yes, she’s a girl. I didn’t know you were a misogynist.” Ren turned his head, looking over Rey’s form, “Yeah, she’s pretty cute actually. No, no, I don’t think she’ll be much trouble.” He averted his gaze, dropping his voice in volume, “I think that would be helpful.” He hummed in agreement, “We can pick you up. Did you eat?” His fingers absently roamed over his neck, thinking about the events from the night previous, “I don’t know. I never worry about that.” And with that, Hux ended the call. 

Ren tossed the phone in Rey’s direction, “You’re going to be mad-- but I’m going to ask anyway.” With quick reflexes, she easily caught the phone mid-air, her raised arm exposing her concealed firearm. She had been eavesdropping on the conversation but it was not as if he made an effort to be quiet or conspiratorial over the phone with the duke. 

He grinned, crossing his long legs on his bed. He didn’t care that he was wearing shoes on fresh linens. “We’re going to do cocaine tonight. You can get us something safe, government grade, or we can snort whatever anyone offers us at the club. Your call.” 

Rey’s nostrils flared. Every muscle in her body tensed visibly. The disapproval radiated from her form in waves, “Wow, I am mad. You’re right about that.” Glancing down at her watch, she saw the notification from the driver and looked up, “If you’re ready, we can go pick up your date now.” 

The Duke of Arkanis lived in a grand villa not that far from the royal palace. Rey sat in the back of the Benz with the prince. It wasn’t long before the duke joined them, Rey scooting over to allow the duke to sit between herself and Ren. Though she was thinner than a rail, it was a tight fit with the three of them all packed into the back of one car, even with the ample seating. Ren’s legs occupied the most space. 

Hux slid into the backseat and his gaze immediately fixed on Rey. He wasn’t sure what to expect from the new bodyguard, perhaps someone more qualified if they were handpicked by Captain Kssyhk, but Rey was not it. Her face was familiar and he immediately recognised her as the girl that stood outside Ren’s chambers that morning. She was petite, smaller than Hux himself, with rounded features. She had a smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose and her skin was tanned. She looked... So young. She gave him a fierce look, levelling his gaze, ready to combat whatever words fell from his mouth. Instead, he turned his head to Ren, “You need a bigger car.” 

And that’s when Rey started giving them a lesson on ethics. Cocaine exploited South Americans or something like that. It wasn’t fair trade, it was abuse on a developing nation. It was thinly veiled racism or something and Hux sighed heavily through his nose, tilting his head back. She was going to be so much trouble. Ren had blatantly lied to him. “If you don’t get us drugs, then what is even the point of you?” 

She groaned and handed the phone to the prince, “There. Don’t pretend you don’t know a guy.” She turned to stare out the window. The realisation that her job was to guard the prince while he paid for drugs was probably a harsh reminder that she was once again a glorified babysitter of yet another worthless one-percenter. Hux huffed, “You’re letting her keep your phone?” The black haired prince snorted, “I’m not really letting her.” Ren started busily texting on his phone and then they rolled up to a parking lot to meet his dealer. 

The car pulled up to their usual spot, a dealer that had been vetted by the Crown, which was a laughable thought. They ran background checks, frequently visited his home, bugged his mobile, and disregarded the many laws that he was breaking just so Hux and Ren could chase a high. Most importantly, the dealer was decidedly discreet. The boys had been picking up drugs from him for years, and yet the press was none the wiser. 

Ren slid out of the car, intending to smoke a cigarette while they waited. His hands were trembling from nervous energy. It was so tiring to be watched all the time, to have Rey judge his every movement. She did not keep her resentment quiet. She would probably rest easier if an assassin ended his life, if it wasn’t for her pride. 

When they piled into the backseat again, after a successful exchange, Hux settled as close to Ren as possible without crawling into his lap. They quickly put a dent into the two grams. Each did three lines, ignoring Rey’s groans of protest. The pair then took turns snorting the substance with rolled up bank notes, which came from Rey’s wallet since neither one carried paper currency. When she asked why not, they both looked at her as if she had grown an extra head and laughed.

Hux’s pupils dilated, sitting upright and languidly rubbing his index finger across his gums. He placed his free hand on Ren’s thigh, his thumb absently rubbing small circles, “Are we there yet? She’s drilling a hole into my skull.” Ren laughed, coughing once, before grimacing at the taste of the drip down his throat, “I’m sorry we’re such disappointments, Rey.” He slid his arm across Hux’s shoulders, holding Rey’s banknotes between two fingers, offering them back, “Thanks for being a good sport.” 

It was astounding to see the sheer number of spectators and paparazzi who gathered outside to take pictures and catch a glimpse of the prince. He always generated a tremendous amount of press and interest in his daily activities, since the media and snarky gossip sites loved nothing more than detailing his latest scandals to online readers. Slightly more interesting were the men and women who showed up just to catch a glimpse of the prince. This would pose its own challenges. Over enthusiastic fans could be trouble. Rey grimaced, “You have a fan club. How charming.”

Ren glared at Hux, “I swear to god, Bren, if you tweeted that we were going to be here—“ The redhead raised his hands in defence, “I didn’t! I didn’t!” Ren looked towards Rey, “Well, how is this going to work? Are you going to try to put me in your pocket?” He could see her patience was wearing thin, if she ever had any. She exited the car first and all but dragged Ren and Hux, keeping them close, but not too close to spark rumours. 

She was absolutely terrifying while working a crowd. From the moment she stepped out of the car ahead of the prince and duke, her voice boomed and reverberated through the air. “Leave the Crown Prince alone!” The simple order was enough to send the crowd skittering backward from the Benz, clearing a path for the prince and duke to walk unimpeded towards the entrance of the club.

Once inside, settled into the corner booth that was left open just for Ren, he lit another cigarette, “I could really use a drink.” He looked towards Rey, where she was hovering just over him, “You look like you need one, too.” 

Instead of sitting at the corner table, Rey chose to stand on her feet. “No drink for me, I’m afraid.” She didn’t miss the way the prince’s hands shook as he held the cigarette between his fingers and later his shot, although he was trying to hide it desperately. “Are you alright?” Gone was the disapproval in her voice, her brow furrowing in concern.

The Duke latched on to Rey’s concern. “I know what you need,” He declared as the cocktail waiter returned with another round of drinks. The waiter was dressed in a pair of suspenders that held up a pair of ridiculously tiny shorts and little else. Smirking, the waiter produced a shot that was nitrogenized and meant to be inhaled. Rey watched as the Prince and Duke inhaled three shots and felt obligated to take the fourth and fifth to keep them from getting blackout drunk. The very last thing anyone needed was for them to make a scene.

Although they only had a two inch height difference, Hux looked petite next to Ren. The prince had an imposing frame. His shoulders were wide, his features exaggerated, his longs stretched endlessly. It bothered Hux. He didn’t like being constantly compared to Ren, and losing. But here, with his hands fisted into Ren’s shirt, pulling him forward, closing the gap between them, he didn’t feel lesser. Ren had the passive personality between them. He was simply interested in having a good time, and he let Hux lead the way. The redhead liked being in charge. 

Ren responded in kind. His hands grasped the small of Hux’s back, his thumbs brushing over his navel. He leaned into the kiss, opening Hux’s mouth, finding the pliant duke more than willing. His hips were still swaying to the music, not missing a beat, but yearning for more of Ren’s attention. Hux’s hands fisted into Ren’s shirt, popping a button or two, shifting to his toes for more purchase. Their hips aligned and Hux’s breath hitched. More, more, more. It wasn’t enough. 

Ren slid a knee between Hux’s legs. He backed the smaller male out of the crowd, against a wall. Hux grinned, letting out a surprise noise, before hitching his leg around Ren. “Get that smug look off your face.” Ren bracketed an arm over his head, pressing a quick succession of kisses across his cheekbone while Hux palmed through his jeans, “I can’t help it. You’re so easy.” 

Rey’s presence faded from his consciousness. 

//

When Rey alerted them it was time to leave the club, Hux immediately protested. Ren checked his watch and confirmed it was much earlier than their usual exit. Perhaps Rey was tired, it was her first day, and it was a long day. The redhead grabbed Ren by his wrist, “You don’t call the shots.” It occurred to the crown prince that Hux was waiting for Ren to command they stay. He looked over the bodyguard’s form, dark circles forming under her eyes, her voice the slightest overused, and a flash of worry. It must be tiring to constantly be on high alert. 

“All right.” Ren nodded, “Let me just pay the tab.” The duke bristled, “All right? Ren, when did you become a pushover?” He put a step between them, glaring, shifting to his toes, “I don’t want to leave.” His hands slid into Ren’s, “We have so much more coke.” Ren laughed, “And there’s no way we’re going to do two grams tonight.” His hand went to the shorter man’s waist, brushing his hip with his thumb, “And maybe I want to take you home.” The prince wanted to be home. He wanted to relax in the safety of his bedroom, behind the watch of an armed guard. He wanted his hands to stop shaking. He wanted to quell the anxiety in his throat. He wanted to be as far away from this crowd as possible. 

Ren grabbed his jacket from the booth, and Hux fixed a glare in Rey’s direction. The prince didn’t comment on his partner’s incessant pouting, as he was more focused on keeping a calm facade. 

They filtered out of the club. Rey had become increasingly aggressive. She manhandled them away from fans and from each other. ”Oi," Rey said as she pushed Ren into the backseat of the Benz, his head hitting the roof of the car door as he fell in. Hux was less heavy and didn't resist as much to being handled. "Mind the door," She warned as she got in after him. They spread out too much so that she was crushed against the door. Groaning, Rey pushed Hux over until he spread his legs over the prince's. His arse still sharply pressed into her side. "Do you mind?" Rey demanded.

Hux’s nostrils flared but he crawled into Ren’s lap and settled his hands on his thighs. The prince’s hands went to cup his sides, “It’s a good thing you’re small.” Hux leaned his head against Ren’s chest, “It’s a good thing you’re a deformed giant.” He laughed when Ren adjusted himself, “Put your dick away, Ren. I want food first.” 

Ren instructed the driver to pull up to their post-clubbing fast-food restaurant. Ren wanted to drown in greasy french fries and supersaturated fatty cheeseburgers. Hux, as usual, ordered a vanilla milkshake. Ren was leaning out the window, placing an order to a bewildered employee, when he looked back at Rey, “Do you want anything?” She was still giving him the most sour look. Rey shook her head, feeling that she would sick up in the back of the Benz if she ate anything.

The ride back to the palace was rowdy. Ren and Hux laughed, made out against the door of the car (but that ended quickly when Hux accidentally slipped and kicked Rey) and ate their bodyweight in carbohydrates and cheese. Ren was finally relaxing. He hadn’t realised how on the edge the club would make him feel. He had this flicker of anxiety that he could not ignore. Normally, he wasn’t comfortable in large crowds, but this was a much stronger, visceral reaction. Hux’s mouth against his was keeping him from analysing that worrying realisation. 

They stumbled into the door, Ren almost falling over Hux, who was already trying to get the prince out of his shirt, or maybe trying to find the drugs in his pocket. 

Hux dragged Ren down the hallway, completely ignoring Rey’s presence. The prince stopped walking for a moment, turning the redhead in his arms to press a rough kiss to his lips, nipping at his lower lip, his free hand removing Hux’s shirt from his pants. 

Ren pulled back, catching a quick breath, before he turned to catch Rey’s gaze. His lip quirked and he raised an eyebrow, “Are you going to come watch?” 

Rey’s cheeks reddened. “I don’t know quite where you get your delusions, your grace,” She said, incapable of coming up with a more scathing remark due to her overwhelming embarrassment. Ren’s face crumpled in amusement and he laughed at her before disappearing into his chambers, leaving her with a lingering gaze, letting the doors close shut behind him. 

Hux, deciding he was no longer going to let Ren handle him, pushed the prince backwards until his knees hit the bed. His hand fisted in the prince’s black hair, “You’re going to make this night up to me.” Hux crawled onto the prince’s lap, his thighs bracketing his sides, “I don’t like being told what to do.” 

Ren’s lips ran over Hux’s pulse point, ghosting over the skin of his neck. He could smell the alcohol and sweat radiating from his partner’s form. “You’re so impatient.” His hands went to his own shirt, hurriedly undoing the buttons, “And you’re going to have to get used to Rey.” 

Placing his hand squarely on Ren’s chest, Hux pushed the prince against the bed. He moved forward, placing his waist on his stomach, before pushing two digits into Ren’s mouth, “You talk too much.” Ren’s collarbone was perfect for doing lines.


	3. Treachery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A jog gone right and a press conference gone wrong.

The next morning, Rey stood watch outside of the prince’s chambers. The duke slipped out of the bedroom, clad in his military uniform, and appeared surprised to see Rey, who stood attentively at the door, on high alert even within the safety of the palace walls. Hux exhaled, “He’s going to need coffee. Black, and a lot of it.” And with that, the redhead descended the stairs, still sporting his jacket on his shoulders.

 

Rey didn’t know what to make of the duke being helpful and less than disdainful towards her. “Thanks,” she barely managed. When she entered the room, she noticed how dark it was with the curtains drawn shut. Naturally, the first thing she did was yank them open, letting sunlight filter in through the large glass panels and shine directly on the prince’s face. He groaned loudly and pulled the blankets over his head.

 

“Good morning!” Rey shouted, enjoying his discomfort.

 

“No, go away. I’m not feeling well,” He moaned dramatically, as if thinking it would be that easy to send her away.

 

“I have coffee,” She enticed. When he noticed the peace offering in her hands, he sat up and drank from the mug, eyelids barely opened, squinting against the light. His hair was a mess.

 

“Hux has abandoned me,” The prince complained. “He says he won’t go out with me tonight. That he’s too busy.” This explained his incredibly foul mood. The intense co-dependency between the prince and duke didn’t make any sense to Rey, who thought it was just common sense that people had private lives and responsibilities that would conspire to keep them apart occasionally. He waved her off, saying, “I’m not doing anything today, so you can stop expectantly standing there.”

 

“Don’t you think you’re being childish?” Rey asked.

 

“You don’t understand!” The prince insisted, though he didn’t expand on what it was Rey lacked understanding of. She looked at him curiously and waited patiently for him to speak but soon realized he had no intention of doing so, falling quiet and drinking from his mug while glaring daggers at her. Feeling it was best to not mention the duke again, she tried changing the subject.

 

“Nevermind that. Your new jogging route is ready.” Her tone became more cheerful. Even though she would have to run alongside him for his protection. It wasn’t as if the act of running or jogging was unpleasant. Rey loved exercise. She simply didn’t look forward to the prince’s grousing that she was annoying him by doing her job.

 

He paused, his gaze fixed on the ceiling. Rey waited and wondered if he always insisted on acting like a petulant child.

 

“All right. You’ll need to change. Unless you’re going to follow along in the car.” There was no way Rey was going to be able to keep pace in a pantsuit, although it was clear the prince didn't believe she had a chance of meeting him in her top form. He issued the challenge with the expectation that Rey would fail.

 

“Follow along in the car?” Rey repeated. “And miss the opportunity to show you what the top graduating cadet at the royal academy can do? I don’t think so.” Though she didn’t look at him, she could practically hear his eyes roll as she left him to change clothes.

 

Rey kept pace alongside the prince on his brand new route. She was pushing herself to keep up with him, unwilling to concede a small gap to him even though she knew there was a steep hill within a quarter of a mile. It was quickly becoming a contest between them to see who would drop out first. Rey worried she would become winded after the sharp incline but kept advancing towards the prince’s large back in the distance, the sheer force of her will keeping her going. She ignored the way his gaze kept wandering to look over at her. A small smirk pulled at the corner of his lips as he caught her staring in return. Rey immediately snapped her eyes forward and huffed her cheeks.

 

But as the incline increased, so did their gap, until Rey was eventually at a snail-crawl pace. It felt like she hit a wall as the wind picked up and the sharp incline had her panting. The prince could have slowed down but felt he had something to prove, clearly, from the way he increased his speed up the incline and around the hill. Rey groaned and followed after him.

The prince waited for her at the end of the route, sitting on the ground and shaking his hair out over his large ears. Rey panted hard and fell down onto the ground next to him, guzzling water from a bottle that he handed her since she hadn’t had the foresight to bring her own. Her clothing was drenched in sweat. The prince seemed to be feeling well, his hands no longer shaking. Rey thought that the exercise was far better for the prince than cocaine and drinking to combat the after-effects of the assassination attempt.

 

He watched as she caught her breath, a small smile curling onto his lips, “You know, I think you’re the first person to ever jog with me.” His previous security detail remained in the car, a combination of inability and disinterest.

 

“I’m honored,” she said, partly to deflate his smile and partly to ignore how something stabbed inside of her chest when he spoke to her like that. It was annoying.

 

The car was pulling up the steep hill towards them and she opened the door for him to get inside before sitting down next to him in the backseat. It was roomier without a certain redhead whose arse felt like it was made of sharp pokers. The prince looked out the car window distractedly. She could have picked up his phone or her own device and read through reports and emails but instead she looked out the window with him, at the people milling through the busy streets and venturing through the plaza. It occurred to her that the prince was only viewing them through the black-tinted window of a large armored vehicle and was otherwise confined to the Royal Palace. Being so isolated must be incredibly lonely, which would explain the prince’s despondency when the duke said he wouldn’t be joining him later.

 

Rey felt that it was as good of a time as any to broach the subject weighing on her mind and pulled out the itinerary from her bag. “You’re going to be upset,” she warned him, “But you have a public appearance today. Some press will be there, a handful of reporters to discuss the assassination attempt. You’ll have pre-prepared statements to give.” At his look of pure rage, she quickly added, “I don’t care. You have to do it.”

“I’m not doing it,” his nostrils flared. She expected so much of him, and she had no authority. “I’m not parading myself in front of the camera. No one is really worried. And I’m the victim here, I’m not doing it.” He threw the file back, “Cancel it immediately.”

 

“You can’t,” Rey persisted as they walked into the palace, following closely on his heels. She listed the reasons it was his obligation and that he owed his country reassurance. She noticed his hands were shaking as he walked, “The Queen herself has arranged the appearance. She wants you to get it over with. Her exact words to the Captain was that if you do this and it passes without incident, she’ll donate to your charity with funds from the Quintillion Reception.”

 

She had to admit that she felt the tiniest bit impressed that the prince could be incentivized to do anything for other people but her good opinion was quickly lost when he immediately turned on his heels, seized his mobile and called the queen. His hand slipped into her pocket and it was a rude violation.

 

His gaze was fixed on the floor as the phone rang, “Mommy.” He was irritated. Rey could see it in the set of his shoulders. She covered her mouth, stifling a laugh at his childish inflection. Wasn’t he embarrassed? “The new bodyguard is expecting to manhandle me into a press conference. It’s too early, I’m not doing it. You said I didn’t have to make an appearance—“ And then she interrupted him. Leia spoke in short, clipped sentences that Rey couldn’t hear. The queen was the ruling monarch and although she did not usually have time for her son’s tantrums, this particular one coincided with national security.

 

He bit his lower lip, nodding even though Leia could not see him, “Yes. I understand.” He had no fight left in him.The mobile in his hand dropped to the floor, clattering noisily.

“She didn’t let you slither out of it, did she?” Rey asked, a bit cruely. “It won’t hurt you to do something for once,” At his hurt look, she began to feel guilty, until she steeled herself by remembering that he was unfit to be a future king if he couldn’t handle one lousy public appearance in which the press would be in attendance. “This should be good publicity for you.”

 

He shot Rey a look as if he could give less of a toss about public opinion or her, and with that, slipped into his chambers, slamming the door behind him.

 

When the prince reemerged, Rey was carrying a large folder. She attempted to brief him for the meeting, but the prince easily brushed her off. “You act like I haven’t been groomed for this since birth.” He sat on the edge of his bed and decorated himself with jewellery. His Alexander McQueen rings, the necklace from his grandmother, the Westwood belt. He spent a lot of money to look disheveled and disinterested.

 

The car ride was silent. The prince was in a sour mood. Hux had not texted him since he slipped out much earlier in the morning. And Rey had kept trying to feed him answers before he finally snapped. He practically growled, “You are not being paid to puppeteer me. I will shake a few hands and kiss some fucking babies. I’ll show them I’m obedient and breathing. Okay?”

 

There were more people than expected. The car was not swarmed, as the professional media knew better. They walked on eggshells around the prince, until they purposefully pushed too far for that picture worth thousands. His gaze lingered on the crowd. He hesitated after the driver opened the door for him and then recoiled at the loud reactions wafting through the car.

 

He walked, with his shoulders straight and his posture perfect, on the designated carpet. The press conference was to be held outside to see the capital’s skyline. It was important to the national trust. There was nothing more reassuring than a familiar landscape; it was meant to counterbalance the prince’s cranky disposition.

 

The first questions were easy. Softballs that he was meant to reassure the public. Ren was fine, he was tough, and the security service had not failed entirely. It was fine. It was easy. He could force his breathing to maintain level. He barely fidgeted in his chair. And then, it was not okay. It was really not okay.

 

A reporter asked, “Do you believe you were targeted because of your allegiance to your grandfather?”

 

Rey couldn’t believe that the reporter dared to mention Anakin Skywalker. The atrocities committed by Sheev Palpatine during Anakin Skywalker’s reign were not addressed in press conferences with the crown prince, existing on an itemized list of topics reporters and interviewers were forbidden from mentioning. She was standing on the stage directly behind the prince as his shoulders tensed and he lost all semblance of control, a widening silence falling over the press conference in which you could hear a pin drop.

 

“How dare you,” The prince seethed, his nostrils flared, “You insolent little twat—“

 

Placing a hand gently on his back, Rey leaned forward and spoke quietly into his ear. “Make up some excuse. Let’s go.” Thinking of how the media would spin this twisted press conference on its head gave her a headache but in the moment, she was more concerned with getting the prince off stage. He was not well, hadn’t been lying when he said that it was too soon. The prince snapped his head, sending daggers in her direction. Abruptly standing from the table, he angrily shoved the chair backwards and it clattered to the floor. He turned on his heels and exited the press conference. Storming down the red carpet he seemed to calm down until he became aware of Rey’s presence.

 

“You’re in shock,” Rey said, feeling helpless to comfort him. He was leaking so much fear and helplessness in the expressions fleetingly registering across his face. She wanted to do something to help but he pushed her away, not wanting her around, angered at her in a way that Rey couldn’t help feeling was justified.

 

He let out a self-deprecating puff of laughter, “This is your fault.” He dug into his pockets and gave an exasperated look when he couldn’t find cigarettes. “I told you, and mother, I wasn’t ready. I hope you handle this unnecessary press nightmare with grace.” The Benz was approaching. His driver would be armed with a pack of reds.

 

Reaching for the handle, he turned when Rey moved to the passenger door. “Oh no.” He shot his hand up, his index finger pointing at her in silent accusation, “You will be walking home. I don’t want you in my sight for the rest of the day.” His hands were trembling and he looked pale, as though he felt like vomiting. A panic attack was imminent.

 

“I can’t let you ride alone,” Rey said, though the prince wouldn’t be alone in the car. There was the driver. She wanted to protest that it wasn’t safe but thought better of it. The prince was blocking the passenger door, shaking and hardly able to breathe. Her shoulders fell. She stepped away. “Fine.” The prince climbed into the car. After telling the driver that Rey wouldn’t be joining them, his car pulled away and drove into the distance.

 

Rey walked through the valet parking of the hotel where the press conference took place. She followed the sidewalk until she reached the palace, passing storefronts and buildings in the Alderaan Business District, all the while texting the Captain advising him what happened. Whenever she thought about the face of the Captain or the Queen watching the live broadcast of the day’s press conference, her throat felt tightly bound.

 

The prince’s phone buzzed in her pocket. With an enormous amount of trepidation, Rey answered. She wasn’t quite prepared for the cold, detached voice on the other end.

 

A pause. “You’re not with him?” The words spoken by a female voice made her look around. Someone was watching her, tracking her movements in relation to the Prince. Fear wrapped itself around her insides.

 

The woman let out a puff of laughter. “I was watching you during the conference.” A door closed behind the woman, likely as she climbed into a car. Rey couldn’t see her as she looked for her among the rows of cars lining the street. She must have been well outside Rey’s field of vision. “Maybe you’re assuming you two are closer than you actually are.” Rey can hear the sounds of a car starting, papers rustling. “He actually flinched when you reached for him. Hilarious, really.” The woman wedged the phone between her shoulder and her cheek, “The girls of Alderaan think he’s attractive, yeah? I bet you do, too. Is that why you took the job?”

 

Rey gritted her teeth. “Who is this?” Nothing.

 

“Listen, Rey. Can I call you Rey?”

 

“All right,” Rey answered. The sounds of the car accelerating onto a main road. Possibly following Ren’s car? How? The driver would have searched for tracking devices among regular inspections for iuds and other bombs.

 

“I think those ears are so distracting. And those beauty marks. I wish he took more after his mother.”

 

Rey’s anger flared. She demanded to know who was on the other line of the call, and how she obtained this number. “Oh, sweetie. I’m here to put you out of a job.” And with that, the woman hung up. When Rey thought of how long she kept the woman on the phone, she realized she was downloading all of the information from the prince’s burner and grew more upset with herself than ever. She should have known. Should have realized. The woman was a professional. Rey was meant to be one too. If only-

 

She could no longer place the call on Ren’s phone. Taking out her own, she called the Captain. “This is Rey. I’ve talked with the assassin. It’s a woman and she’s following Ren’s car now. This is much worse than we thought. It’s a professional. The first was probably a test.” The Captain spoke on the other line, encouraging Rey to slowly begin at the start of her conversation with the unknown caller, assuring Rey that he was in the process of dispatching security to the armed car and that the prince would be safe.

 

“Where are you?” Captain Kasshyk asked her. A lump formed in her throat.

 

“The court district. On Covet Street and 10th. I need transport.”

 

“You’re not in the prince’s car?” The Captain sounded surprised, concerned. For her well being. Stupid. Rey wanted to tell him this but couldn’t.

 

“No.”

 

“I’ll send someone to come get you right away. Go inside, wherever is closest.” Rey looked around and saw a dark office building with a coffee shop attached. She ducked inside. “Listen, you haven’t done anything wrong. I’m assuming there was some complication or you’d be with the prince right now. I’m not upset.”

 

If anything, this made Rey feel even worse. “You have other things to worry about right now. You don’t have to comfort me. Please, Captain, just get off the phone with me and advise the others. I know you’re busy.” A huff as the Captain acknowledged the truth of her statement, then quickly barked to his assistant and hung up the phone.

 

Standing with her back up against a pillar inside of the office building, Rey swore that she would find the woman and rip out her eyes for threatening the prince and making a fool of her. For taunting her and flustering her, driving her so hard with her idiotic comments about the prince’s looks that and how much he hated Rey that she’d slipped out of her professional knowledge of how to handle the situation and let the woman get exactly what she wanted. Tightening her hands into fists, Rey backed away from the pillar, no longer playing any games. She was done.

 

Captain Kashyyk swung open the doors to the prince’s chamber, Rey following at a distance. His white overcoat flapped behind him and his uniform rustled in the flow of his movement towards the bed. The prince quickly sat up, appearing surprised to see the Captain of the Royal Guard in his chambers. Rey could tell from the expression on his face that it was unusual for Chewie to appear there or to look as frighteningly enraged as he did in that moment. His anger permeated the air in thick waves, his body tense, ready to fight. Even though his anger wasn’t directed at her, Rey stood quietly in the corner, her insides churning in fear as he addressed the prince.

 

“You listen to me,” Chewie said, eyes narrowing into a glare. “I do not care what excuse you have, you do not leave a member of your personal guard outside of your armored vehicle to walk back to the palace. Is that clear?”

 

Rey was grateful Chewie had never spoken to her like that. Her legs turned to liquid beneath her, ready to give out at the intensity of his gaze at the prince and the sharpness of his tone. As if the prince was nothing. Less than nothing.

 

Chewie inclined his head. “While you were driving away, leaving Ms Caldera alone on the street, an assassin made a call to your burner phone. That you are not supposed to have. The assassin was watching Ms Caldera from the distance of her car, goading her on about you. As Rey asked her questions, the assassin downloaded all of the information from your burner phone. The Duke’s number was surely recovered, and any sensitive information or photos or whatever you uploaded to the cloud.” Though the volume of his voice was low, the words dripped with contempt that was absolutely chilling. The prince looked absolutely gutted, his hands trembling. “Your actions have put those around you directly into the crosshairs of a professional assassin. You may not care what happens to you but I know better than to believe you don’t care what happens to Lt. Caldera, the Duke, or, god forbid it, the Queen.”

 

The Captain continued. “From now on, you will not object to Lt. Caldera’s presence. You will not give her orders. She receives orders directly from me and not you. Do you understand?” No answer. Complete silence as the prince narrowed his eyes and took a long drag of his cigarette. Turning around, Chewie left without acknowledging either of them. He slowly walked through the doors, much calmer than he’d been a moment ago. Rey turned, not sure she wanted to look at the prince’s face.

 

“Did you have all of this planned?” Smoke emitted from his nose like tendrils. “Forcing me to go to that press conference? I told you, I told you both,” he meant his mother, “I was not ready. You knew that. You knew it, and you set me up.” His hand slammed on the side table, rattling the lamp. His anger bubbled to the surface with a sense of trembling unease. He was not ready, he asked her not to go, and yet, Rey forced him. “Did you know he would do this?” He motioned to the space Chewie once occupied, “Tattle to your boss? Is your job that fucking hard?”

 

Tilting his head back, Ren let out a cackle of self-hatred, “Because I didn’t want you on my heels you get Chewie to do your dirty work? Pathetic.” He stands, putting out the cigarette in the nearest ashtray. The cigarette butt continued to produce a thick line of grey smoke. A single flicker of anxiety. “Don’t you have anything to say for yourself?”

 

The backside of her hand connected with the prince’s face roughly, striking him with all of the force she could manage. For once, she hated him as equally as he hated her, and she wanted him to be as angry with her as she was with him. “I knew you were a conceited prick,” Rey said, “But I was stupid enough to believe you cared. Forgive me for my mistake.”

As she walked away from him, Rey found no satisfaction in the loud noise the back of her hand made as it found its way to his cheek near his mouth, or the widening of his eyes as he realized she struck him, or the betrayal and hurt in his expression before he became furious that she dared to hit the crown prince of Alderaan. Her breathing was heavy as she put as much distance between herself and the prince as possible. Once she reached the underground lift and was safely hidden behind its doors, the tears pricking her eyes formed into streams that ran down her cheeks. She cried angrily, finally able to let out all of the emotions she couldn’t show in front of a principle.


	4. Brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloody Marys as a hangover cure.

They were seated around a table. Ren was slumped against the stanch white linens, his sunglasses shielding his eyes from the unrelenting afternoon sun. Hux leaned back in his chair while nursing a black cup of coffee. Ren absently stirred his Bloody Mary, watching particles of Worcestershire and tabasco settle on the bottom of the glass. His pounding headache has escalated from a dull ache at the base of his skull to a blinding agony radiating from the bridge of his nose. The only full-proof cure for a hangover is to resume consumption of alcohol. 

 

He’s not too pleased with the current situation. His security detail has doubled and he isn’t allowed to inhabit crowded spaces. His favorite brunch hangout has been cleared so we may procure his ritualistic avocado, cheese, and Sriracha omelet. He planned to work his way up to the stuffed french toast. For as much as he likes to eat, Hux enjoyed pushing food around a plate. The redhead continued to admire a halved grapefruit. Perhaps it was the reason he’s incapable of properly filling out a pair of jeans. 

 

The other entity at the table was Rey. The methods of communication between the bodyguard and Ren had ceased. He no longer bothered to entertain her wishes, follow her schedule, or even hold her gaze. Hux was overly eager to be the emissary between them. He thrived on conflict. He leaned forward, wiping a crumb of toast from Ren’s lower lip, “This is what you get for getting completely pissed before we got the cocaine.” 

 

Ren glared from his lopsided position, “It must have been bad coke if I’m having such a bad comedown.” He traced his fingertips over the inside of Hux’s wrist, feeling the steady heartbeat of his sober partner, “I was thinking more along the lines of skipping our fitting and heading to that gallery opening.” Hux pulled a face and exhaled, “Ren, there’s only so many times I want to suck you off behind a portrait of your mother.” 

 

The prince chuckled, a snide sound erupting from deep inside his chest, “We could take the car out? Stop by the Offee place, see what kind of anarchy she’s into these days? We could even try to pick up a third.” 

 

Hux waved in the direction of the trembling waitstaff, signaling for another coffee, “I don’t think your bodyguard could handle watching over three people, Ren. The poor girl.” 

 

The 'poor girl' was listening to the plans and increasingly frustrated by how Ren just didn't care about the threat to his life. 

 

"You're right," Rey said, shoveling more avocado into her mouth. It was incredibly awkward for the three of them to be seated together without Rey and Ren communicating and Hux in the middle. "For now, you should hold off on picking up strays." Ren didn't even look up to meet her gaze. "Hope that doesn't put too much of a crimp in your sex life."

 

More silence. Hux checked his watch. Ren continued to glare at his Blood Mary as if it had the answers. Sounding slightly guilty, she said, "If you want to skip the fitting, your tailor can make a visit when you're feeling less under the weather." Hungover. Tail spinning after a bad cocaine fix. 

 

Hux raised an eyebrow, shooting a sidelong glance towards Ren, “Were we talking to her?” He leaned forward and swiped the celery stick from Ren’s glass before sinking his teeth into it. The wayward prince glanced past black curls to meet Hux’s skeptical gaze, “No, Hux, I don’t believe we were.”

 

The redhead promptly began typing something into his mobile, “Barriss is going to laugh when she hears your bodyguard called her a stray.” Ren hummed, sitting upright, stretching back with his hands planted on the table. “She’s only a baroness.” He said, with humour in his tone. Hux was very, very sensitive about his nobility status. 

 

“Oh, no, Ren.” Hux held the celery stick like a pointer, “Darling, you are not skipping your fitting. That gala is in two weeks and you look at least two kilos lighter. I won’t have you standing next to me in an ill-fitting suit. Besides, if you let your mother pick it out she might try to make you wear blue again.” 

 

Ren lifted Hux’s coffee cup from the saucer, taking a shallow sip before grimacing at the awful bitter taste. “Who cares? You’re just going to wear grey Burberry again. I’ll go with something black and nondescript.” 

 

Hux paused. He snatched back his coffee before turning his head towards Rey, “Are you going to have to walk the red carpet with us?” 

 

"I have to protect you lot," she said, as if she didn't particularly care to, even if it was her job. The Grand Quintilian was going to be a security nightmare for Rey. It appeared the threat to the prince's life wasn't great enough of a serious risk to postpone the black-tie fundraising event. 

 

Ren tucked into his second plate of breakfast: stuffed french toast with cream cheese and strawberries. The wait staff brought him a coffee cup despite there being no he was going to take another sip. He always forgets that he hates coffee, that it’s bitter and disgusting, but he’s sometimes tempted by how indulgent Hux looks with a small espresso raised to his lips. He stretched his legs under the table, “Can we get sushi for dinner?” 

 

Hux interrupted his eye contact with Rey long enough to glare at his partner, “You are actively stuffing your face. How could you possibly be thinking about dinner already?” Ren groaned around a mouthful of food, “Because I’m not eating sushi right now. Besides, you love saké.” The redhead reached over, settling his hand on Ren’s shoulder and he squeezed gently, “Sure.” He focused his attention on his mobile, making reservations or inviting others or whatever else Hux does when he’s ferociously typing away. Ren hummed and pushed a strawberry around on his plate, “If Rey’s walking with us, she’ll need a dress.” Hux’s thumbs hung in midair, “You’re right. She can’t be wearing that if she’s going to be right behind us.” 

 

Hux looked her over, appraising the size of her arms and the shape of her shoulders and taper of her waist, “What were you thinking?” Ren made a noise around a mouthful of food, “Saab.” Hux raised both eyebrows, incredulous, “Saab? Are you joking?” It didn’t match their aesthetic— and it had the possibility to upstage you.” Ren looked towards Rey, his gaze idle and uninterested, “Look at her waist and chest. Saab.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea we've been discussing for awhile now, and I'm so glad we get to share it with you! On tumblr I'm @cappugccino and my absolutely stunning co-author is @lilyohevans. If you have ideas, requests, or just want to chat-- please feel free! 
> 
> I would like to highlight tumblr user arriku's ben amidala as the final push that made this fic happen: http://arriku.tumblr.com/post/138512430892/reylo-life-arriku-ben-skywalker-organa


End file.
